The invention is directed generally to the field of television receivers and, more particularly, to a device for limiting the amount of X-radiation generated by a color television receiver.
The cathode ray tube for a color television receiver requires a high anode voltage to provide the accelerating potential so that electrons emitted from the cathode will have sufficient energy upon striking the luminescent phosphors of a color television tube screen to produce a bright color television picture. The anode voltages may range from 15 kilovolts (KV) in a small set to 27.5 KV in a large set.
The amount of X-radiation generated by a color television receiver operated at these voltages is well within acceptable limits. However, if, through some malfunction, the operating voltages should exceed these levels, then the X-radiation may increase to an undesirable level.